Body Heat: NaruHina Oneshot
by RiceballXLover
Summary: Naruto and Hinata's four man squad are split off into two teams. When a snow storm emerges, Hinata finds herself freezing while Naruto blissfully sleeps away under protection of the heat that his tailed-beast provides for him. An awkward moment arises between the two, threatening to kill Hinata from sheer embarrassment. Slightly mature scene.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto or profit from anything published on here, well, no more than entertainment value.**

**P.s. I'm a little tipsy right now and don't have spellcheck so let me know if you see any errors. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>The thin, dark fabric of the tent did little to keep the frigged air from lashing out against my exposed face and hands with each light gust of wind. Numbness now fully encased my joints, creating a dull ache with every small shift I made. I could safely say that I was freezing. Stark white, blanketed the ground outside with all of the mystical beauty and frightening display of the murderous power that mother nature held.<p>

My spine shook violently with the shiver that now completely overtook my body which was currently coiled into the tightest ball I could manage in an attempt to retain feeling in my extremities. I felt the warmth radiating off of the man behind and I pushed away the overwhelming urge to cuddle up tightly against this beautiful source of heat. Though every fiber of my being cried out to reach for him, including my fantasies, I knew that I should not.

"Hinata?"

His husky, sleep heavy voice dazzled my ears with it's beauty, even now; When I felt that I was close to knocking on the door of death And though I could not see him, I felt him shift his weight to look in my direction.

"Are you okay?"

His tone exuded concern at my lack of a response. Not that I didn't want to reply, my body was simply betraying what my mind was instructing of it at the moment. I felt him move again and soon after, a magnificant warmth spread out over my back from the contact that his large hand made over my coat.

"You're freezing."

He penetrated the silence again, seeming to be speaking more to himself than to me as he scooted closer. Draping a large arm across my waist the distance between us was closed quickly as he pressed a large muscular chest firmly against my back, granting me the gift of comforting, life saving heat. I then felt an extra layer of warmth as the orange blanket he had been using was added over top of mine, enveloping us both in more shelter from the elements.

A sigh of relief fell from my lips as his body heat surrounded me in a warmth that I desperately craved and certainly needed. His hand shuffled under the blankets briefly before coming to clasp over my own, which were firmly grasped together and pressed against my bossom. Normally this type of contact with a man, especially this particular man, would send me into a stuttering ball of nerves and have me running for the hills, but right now, I savored every bit of it. He was careful to keep space between our hips to respect my bounderies, however his hand was in precarious proximity to my breasts.

I couldn't bring myself to care right now though, instead I enjoyed the heat that seeped into my chest and I prayed that it would remain there, forever sending waves of warmth coursing through my soul.

"Better?"

His breath delicately carressed my flesh, sending another shiver down my spine, though this time it was not from the cold and I cursed myself for now coming to realize how... inappropriate this wa...

no...

I convinced myself that this was necessary for survival... even though I knew I enjoyed it a bit more than a respectable Hyuga heir should.

I nodded as bravely as I could and mustered up the courage to look at him over my shoulder. Bright blue eyes stared back into mine, serving as proof to just how close our faces were.

"Th-thank you.. Naruto-kun." I managed finally as the chill began to be forcibly expelled from my body. A toothy smile spread across his face once I spoke.

"Phew!" The familiar twinkle shone in his eyes as his concerned expression dissapaited "you had me worried when you didn't respond ya know?"

My relief from the cold was instantly replaced with guilt once I recognized the burden I had become. A hot wetness pricked at my eyes and I ripped them away from his in shame. Great, I managed it again, here I was wishing to be able to protect Naruto, to be strong enough to walk beside him and I was being saved by him... again. A jolting pain hit my heart as I reminded myself of how useless I was.

"Hey... stop it, Hinata..."

Naruto gently scolded me once he realized where my thoughts were headed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

Removing his calloused hand from mine he cupped my chin and brought my eyes to meet his once more . I felt the tear fall and trail down the side of my eye; disappearing into my hair and leaving a moist streak on my skin.

"You have done a lot to help me... keeping you warm is the least I can do. So don't cry 'kay?"

Burrying my face into the blanket I wiped away any excess tears and laid my head back down, returning my stare off into the distance that I had been peering at earlier. Silence fell upon us, leaving only the sounds of our soft breaths that began to fall into synchronicity. This time, I broke the silence.

"Naruto-kun..." I did not turn to look at him, as I was not confident enough at the moment, but the way his breathing halted, it was obvious that I had his attention. "Th-thank you... again."

"Ahhh, it's nuthin"

It startled me slightly when his chin came to rest on my shoulder and his forehead pressed behind my ear, though I should have known to expect the unexpected from the village's most notoriously unpredictable ninja. Was he this comfortable with other girls? I tried not to cringe at the thought.

"Good night, Hinata."

The sound of his voice alluded to me that he was smiling... content... and that thought was proven to me moments later when his breathing evened out, becoming deeper as he fell easily to sleep. This was my dream... I was literally living the dream I held every wishful night since I was a young girl... at this very moment it was reality and I was happy, completely and utterly over joyed that I was lucky enough to experience this.

The butterflies that had been fluttering around deep in my belly seemed to swell even more when I thought about how...

right...

this whole situation felt. My lids became heavy suddenly, threatening to over take me with sleep and pull me from this heaven on earth. I fought hard to keep them open, to remain in this moment for as long as I could to sear it permenantly into my brain.

However, it seemed the more I tried to fight it, the more my exhaustion began to set in, claiming my consciousness until eventually... sleep won the battle. Before I could stop it, I fell into a deep slumber. All the while being held snug against the man that I loved...

* * *

><p>Soft chirping could be heard outside of the tent as the sky lightened, signifying the start of a new day and disrupting my dreams. I stirred, gently pressing back into the source of the warmth behind me, trying to absorb as much of it as I possibly could. Crinkling my brows together I searched my memory to explain this wonderous sensation that I felt.<p>

I couldn't contain myself from sighing as my body was gripped tighter against the soft, yet solid object behind me.

"Mmm, Hinata"

Naruto's voice brought back the delighfully nerve wracking experience of the previous night, bringing me from my dreams and into this even better reality. His warm nose nuzzled against my neck, making me shudder from such an intimate form of contact.

I forced my eyes open, doing my best to blink away the sticky, blurry vision of sleep.

At my movement, Something twitched lightly against my bottom, confusing my still exhausted mind. What was that? I wondered as I felt it move again. It was sandwhiched between our bodies and felt strangely like a small animal. Instinct caused me to reach back and investigate what was pressed against my backside.

Lightly touching the object I noted that it was hard and had a cylindrical shape. It twitched again... that's odd. I gripped it this time. My eyes shot open wide as I realized what it was. Once I gripped it, Naruto groaned huskily, roughly thrusting his hips forward and grinding into my touch while pulling me tightly to himself.

Releasing my hold, I shot up and ripped myself from his grasp, waking the handsome blonde with the sudden disturbance.

"Hinata?" Naruto rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes before looking up and locating my face. I'm sure I looked like a frightened sheep at the moment as I elbowed myself backwards in a desperate attempt to get far away from this impossibly uncomfortable situation that I brought upon us.

"Huh...? What's wrong?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion at my actions. My heart pounded from shame as I considered a disturbing possibility... Did I just molest him?

"I-I'm so... s-sorry Naruto-kun!" I gripped my hand, which had mantained the sensation of what I just touched. My frantic apology only seemed to confuse him further, but my gaze must have done the explaining for me. Naruto glanced down at his lap before looking back up at my face with a sheepish grin.

"Oh that." He slapped a hand on the back of his head and scratched lightly at his scalp.

"Sorry Hinata... it kind of happens a lot in the mornings." Not even bothering to cover his erection, Naruto continued.

"Plus... you're just really pretty and you were so close..." his sentence trailed off and he searched my eyes, possibly seeking confirmation that he had not crossed a line.

"I'm ... the one w-who... w-who..." I could not finish my thoughts either and paused, staring wide eyed into his blue orbs. Naruto's face became bright red with the sudden realization that I had just grabbed his erm... 'member.'

"Uhhhhh." It was all he managed to utter under the light of this new information.

"Narruuutoooooooo... Hinnnaattttaaa." Sakura's voice penetrated the awkward silence between us and I shot up from my seat, elated by the sudden interruption. Running out of the tent I rushed to meet up with the other two members of our squad, with Naruto close behind me.

"Sai! They're over here! Are you both okay?" She questioned, quickly scanning our bodies for any injuries that may need healing.

"Hai" I nodded politely to my momentary savoir who had pulled me away from the mortifying experience I had been previously suffering through.

* * *

><p>I trailed behind the others, silently listening to their casual chatter, as we trudged through the thick snow on our way back to Konoha. It did not take long before Naruto decreased his pace to fall behind Sakura and Sai, allowing me to catch up and fall in stride next to him. Keeping my eyes fixed on the ground I felt my face heat up drastically from nervous anticipation of what he was going to say.<p>

"Hinata..." his voice was just loud enough for the two of us to hear and I felt the heat now spread out to the tips of my ears.

"Will you... let me take you out on a date later?" I was shocked, I was sure that he would never speak to me again and shun me away for the unspeakable crime that I comitted earlier.

"we can talk about what happened, which wasn't a big deal to me at all!... but so that... you feel better..." I met his eyes now and I melted, I completely melted under his sincere and kind stare.

"Plus, I think it would be fun... we could go anywhere you wanted."

"Th-that would be nice Naruto-kun..." My voice came out quiter than expected but it was obvious he heard it, for his eyes gleamed excitedly and he thrust his fist into the air.

"Alright!" He exclaimed and I could do nothing more than smile at the sudden spike in volume that caught the attention of the other two.

My heart completely fluttered away from me now. I was so unbelievably relieved... and I had never felt so happy in my life...

* * *

><p><strong>Drop a review if you enjoyed it at all (literally even a smiley face would make me fucking ecstatic) I wasn't sure if I would add the part about what happened when she woke up but the alcohol encouraged me a bit ;)<strong>

**Narutoooo, you better be asking her out for a noble reason and not just to get a little more touchy touchy. ;)**


End file.
